elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable Mitsubishi elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations by Mitsubishi Electric Elevator. China Hong Kong *Kwai Shing West Estate (1976)Replaced into Kone-based Sabiem Elevator. *Wah Fu (1) Estate *Gloucester Tower (1980, modernized in 2010)These buildings installed with DOAS-S (Destination Oriented Prediction System).Mitsubishi Elevator (Hong Kong) - 「DOAS」(Destination Oriented Prediction System) installed in Gloucester Tower, The Landmark, Central, Hong Kong *Grand Harbour Kowloon Hotel (1995) *Sogo Department Store, Causeway Bay (1985, modernize since 2014) *Bank of China Tower (1990) *Hong Kong International Airport, Chek Lap Kok (1998) *Hysan Place at Lee Gardens, Causeway Bay (2012)This building have Double Deck Elevators. *MTR networks in Hong Kong: **MTR West Rail Line Stations (Ex. KCR West Rail) (2003)For stations between Tuen Mun to Nam Cheong only. **MTR East Tsim Sha Tsui Station (2004) **MTR Ma On Shan Line Stations (Ex. KCR Ma On Shan Rail) (2004) **MTR Kowloon Tong Station **MTR Lok Ma Chau Station (2007) **MTR Austin Station (2009) WahFuEstate_OLDLIFT.JPG|1960s Mitsubishi Elevator in Wah Fu (1) Estate. Now these elevators have already been replace into new Mitsubishi elevators in 2012. Macau *Pui Ching Middle School, Macau *Centro Comercial da Praia Grande, Macau Mainland China *Oriental Plaza (Wangfujing), Beijing *Novotel Beijing Xinqiao, Beijing *Jin Mao Tower, Shanghai (1992) *Jin Jiang Tower, Shanghai *Wanda Vista Hotel, Taiyuan *Hotel Nikko Wuxi, Wuxi Indonesia Bali *Westin Resort Nusa Dua (1990s)Only Elevators P1-4 were modernized. *Sofitel Bali Nusa Dua (2012) *Grand Aston Bali Resort, Tanjung Benoa (1996) *Holiday Inn Resort Benoa, Tanjung Benoa *InterContinental Bali Resort, Jimbaran (1993) *Nirmala Hotel Jimbaran (2007) *Ramada Bintang Bali Resort, Kuta (1990) *The Rani Hotel, Kuta *The ONE Legian (formerly The 101 Bali Legian) (2011 and 2014) *The Spot Legian Hotel, Legian (2012) *Rhadana Hotel Kuta (2012) *Bank Central Asia Sunset Road (2014) *Hotel Santika Seminyak (2014) *The Haven Seminyak (2009) *The Haven Suites Seminyak (2009) *Biarritz Handicraft (Sunset Road), Seminyak (not working for most of the time) *Jl. Raya Kerobokan No. 100, Seminyak *Udayana University Denpasar *RSUP Sanglah (Sanglah General Hospital), Denpasar **Mahottama Rooms **Pelayanan Jantung Terpadu (Integrated Heart Services) **Polyclinic *Nirmala Hotel Mahendradata, Denpasar (2008) *Quest San Hotel, Denpasar (2013) *Inna Grand Bali Beach Hotel, Sanur (1993, replacement from unknown 1966 elevators) *FRii Bali Echo Beach Hotel, Canggu (2014) *The Royal Maha Pita Resort, Ubud Mitsubishi elevators InnaGrandBali.JPG|Mitsubishi elevators at Inna Grand Bali Beach Hotel, Sanur, Bali (photographed on the 1st floor) Mitsubishi main elevators RPMR.JPG|The main elevators at The Royal Pita Maha Resort, Ubud, Bali Mitsubishi shuttle elevator RPMR1.JPG|Shuttle elevator at The Royal Pita Maha Resort, Ubud, Bali (1) Mitsubishi shuttle elevator RPMR2.JPG|Shuttle elevator The Royal Pita Maha Resort, Ubud, Bali (2) Mitsubishi shuttle elevator RPMR3.JPG|Shaft of the shuttle elevator at The Royal Pita Maha Resort, Ubud, Bali, taken from the bottom floor. Bandung *Holiday Inn Bandung *The Luxton Bandung *Hilton Hotel Bandung, Pasirkaliki *InterContinental Hotel Bandung *BTC Fashion Mall and Hotel *Bandung Electronic Center *Hotel Geulis *The 101 Bandung Dago (2014) *Horison Hotel Bandung *Grand Preanger Hotel *Aston Tropicana Hotel *Marbella Dago Pakar Residence (2009) *Hotel Benua (refurbished) *Sasana Budaya Ganesha (Sabuga) *Carolus Hospital **Elisabeth Building **Yosef Building Bogor *Novotel Bogor Resort Hotel (1995, replaced in 2005) *Botani Square Mall (2013) *The 101 Hotel Suryakancana (2014) Jakarta North Jakarta *Mercure Convention Centre Ancol (1975, mostly modernized) *WTC Mangga Dua (2002)This building also contains some of the only spiral escalators found in Indonesia. *Le Grandeur Hotel, Mangga Dua *ITC Mangga Dua (tower) *Harcomas Mangga Dua *Ibis Jakarta Mangga Dua Hotel (1997) *Apartemen Mitra Bahari, Pluit *Green Lake Sunter - Southern Lake Residences, Sunter (2013) *Wisma Mitra Sunter, Sunter *The Jayakarta Jakarta Hotel (1972 and 1977, modernized) *Graha Kirana Central Jakarta *Plaza Senayan (1996) *Sentral Senayan II (2007) *Sentral Senayan III (2010) *Fairmont Jakarta (2014) *Panin Center (1980s) *Polda Metro Jaya (Komdak) *Nusantara III Building *Bursa Efek Jakarta/Jakarta Stock Exchange Tower I (1995) *Atmajaya University (1970s, modernized) *TCC Batavia *Wisma Keiai (formerly Kyoei Prince) (1993, modernized in 2014) *Menara Standard Chartered (2007) *Sampoerna Strategic Square (1998) *International Finance Center 1 (1985, modernized) *Le Meridien Jakarta (North Tower) *InterContinental Midplaza Jakarta *The Landmark I and II (1986) *UOB Plaza (2010) **ANZ Square @ Thamrin Nine *Tosari Busway Shelter (2007) *Graha Mandiri (formerly Bank Dagang Negara Building) *Plaza Indonesia Extension (2009) *The Plaza Office Tower (2009) The first Mitsubishi DOAS elevators in the world equipped with Integrated DOAS - Security Gate system. *Keraton at The Plaza Hotel *Pullman Jakarta Thamrin (formerly. Hotel Nikko Jakarta)Modernized from Otis Series 1 elevators. The service elevators were installed in the 1970s by Otis and modernized by Otis in the early 1990s. They are still original today. *Wisma Nusantara (replacement from Otis elevators) *Jaya Building (MH. Thamrin) (1974, modernized)This building also houses the headquarter of PT. Mitsubishi Jaya Elevator and Escalator (Indonesia). *Sinarmas Land Plaza I, II and III (1970s and 1997) *BPPT BuildingBPPT: Badan Pusat Penerapan Teknologi *MNC Tower (Bimantara), Kebon Sirih (1998) *Lotte Shopping Avenue - Ciputra World Jakarta, Kuningan (2012) *Apartemen Ambassador, Kuningan (1995) *ITC Kuningan *88@Kasablanka Tower B *Casa Grande Residences *JS Luwansa Hotel and Convention Center *Indosurya Plaza, Kuningan *Plaza Kenari Mas (2015, replacement from Shanghai Mitsubishi elevators) *Lumire Hotel Senen (2014, replacement from 1990s Schindler elevators) *Oasis Amir Hotel, Senen *Cowell Tower, Senen *Perkantoran Menara Era, Senen *ITC Cempaka Mas *Cipto Mangunkusumo Hospital (RSCM) **RSCM Kencana (2010) *Amaris Hotel Juanda West Jakarta *Dharmais Cancer Hospital, Slipi (1993) East Jakarta *Jakarta Heart Center, Matraman *Premiere Hospital Jatinegara *Columbia Asia Hospital, Pulomas South Jakarta *Graha Sucofindo, Kalibata *Menara Bidakara, Pancoran (1998) *Wisma Pede, Tebet (1970s) *Tebet Hospital *Wisma Korindo Pancoran (1987) *Menara Bank Mega *Plaza Centris Kuningan (1997) *Menara Imperium, Kuningan (1996) *Palma One, Kuningan (1994) *Menara DEA, Kuningan (1997) *Tempo Scan Tower, Kuningan (2010) *Multivision Tower, Kuningan *The Kuningan Place, Kuningan *Menara Gracia, Kuningan *Ariobimo Sentral Building, Kuningan *The Four Seasons Apartment, Kuningan (1997) *Menara Selaras/AIA Central (2014) *Menara Jamsostek *ITC Fatmawati (2001) *Pasaraya Grande Building B, Blok M *Ambhara Hotel, Blok M *Menara 165 ESQ, Cilandak *Talavera Suites *Talavera Office Park *Palma Tower *South Quarter *Wisma BCA Pondok Indah *Plaza Oleos Makassar *M Regency Hotel, Makassar *UIN Rektorat Office Bulding, Makassar Surabaya *Hotel Sahid Gubeng (modernized) *Hotel Elmi (1974, modernized) *Tunjungan Plaza 4 (2001, service elevators) *Tunjungan Plaza 5 (2014-2015) *Hotel Santika Jemursari *Juanda International Airport *Eastcoast Center (express elevator to 5th floor) *Empire Palace *JW Marriott Hotel Surabaya *Bumi Surabaya City Resort (1978, modernized in 1990s) *Bumi Mandiri Tower 1 *Plaza Surabaya Hotel Other cities *Universitas Indonesia, Depok **Perpustakaan Pusat (Central Library) **Laboratorium Program Vokasi (Vocation Program Laboratory) **Fakultas Kesehatan Masyarakat (Faculty of Society Health) **Gedung Rektorat (1970s) *The Jakarta Japanese School, Tangerang, Banten (2002) *ICE (Indonesia Convention Exhibition), Tangerang, Banten *Hotel Santika Premiere ICE BSD City, Tangerang, Banten *The 101 Yogyakarta Tugu, Yogyakarta (2013-2014) *Bandeng Juwana Outlet, Semarang *Amaris Hotel Cirebon, Cirebon *PT. Mitsubishi Jaya Elevator and Escalator - Karawang Factory and Training Tower, Karawang, West Java (2004 and 2008) **Second plant (2014-2015)Mitsubishi Elevator Completes Construction at 2nd Indonesian Plant - The Jakarta Globe *Grand Surya Hotel, Kediri *Surya Hotel Tretes, Pasuruan *Hang Nadim International Airport, Batam, Riau Islands Japan Hokkaido * Hakodate Market *Hakodate Morning Market *Hakodate Station *New Chitose Airport Hokkaido Tōhoku Region Akita *Dormy Inn Akita *Akita Art Museum *Akita Station Aomori *Aomori Fresh Market *Lovina Shopping Centre *Hachinohe Station *Applelease Shopping Centre Fukushima * Aquamarina Fukushima Kantō Region Tokyo *Haneda International Airport (2010) *Excel Hotel - Haneda Domestic Airport *Tokyo Solamachi (West Yard, East Yard and Carpark) (2011) *Marunouchi Building (2003) *Tokyo Tower *Tokyo Station *Tokyo Station Hotel *Yurakucho Marui (2007) *Tokyo Building, Marunouchi *Takashimaya Nihonbashi StoreModernized from two 1957 Otis elevators (Otis Worldwide - A Visual Timeline (jump to the 1950-1974 tab)) twice; in the 1990s and 2000s. *Mitsukoshi Dept. Store Shibuya *Shibuya 109 *Tokyo Midtown (2007) *Hotel Metropolitan Ikebukuro (1980s, modernized) *Shiseido The Ginza *Aqua City Odaiba *Taiyo Life Shinagawa *Canon Sales HQ Shinagawa *Mitsubishi Building Shinagawa *NTT DATA Shinagawa *Sanno Park *Riverside Sumida Central Towers *Oasis Square *Bunkyo Civic Centre *JT Building *Fuji TV HQ *Dentsu The Head Building (Caretta Shiodome) *Hotel New Otani Tokyo *Shinjuku Mylord *Lumine 1 & 2, Shinjuku *Takashimaya Times Square, Shinjuku *Isetan Shinjuku *Yamada Denki LABI Shinjuku West Store *Odakyu Department Store Shinjuku *Hotel Century, Shinjuku *Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building, Shinjuku *Keio Plaza Hotel, Shinjuku (Main Tower High Zone and South Tower) *Shinjuku Center Building (Bank 3) *Shinjuku Sumitomo Building (Bank 1, 4 and 6) *Hyatt Regency Tokyo, Shinjuku *Shinjuku NS Building (Bank A and Shuttle elevator) *Yodobashi Camera Shinjuku West Store *Plain City Shinjuku *Hotel Gracery Shinjuku (Shuttle elevators) *Seibu Shinjuku PePe *Shinjuku Prince Hotel *Shimomura Building, Shinjuku *Ginza Matsuya *G.Itoya, Ginza *Printemps Ginza *Ginza Folie *Yamada Denki LABI Akihabara *Edion Akiba, Akihabara *Atre2 Akihabara *Cute Cube Harajuku (Takeshita Street) *Sunshine City, Ikebukuro **Sunshine World Import Mart building **Sunshine Cultural Center **Sunshine 60 (Office Bank 5 and Observation Deck) *Tokyu Hands Ikebukuro Store *Seibu Ikebukuro Store *Lumine Ikebukuro *Tobu Department Store Ikebukuro Flagship Store *Parco Ikebukuto Annex *Don Quijote Ikebukuro Higashi-Guchi Ekimae *Minamiikebukuro Kyodo Building *Junkudo Ikebukuro Flagship Store *Shimakura Building, Ikebukuro *Meguro Gajoe *Century Tower *R and B Hotel Otsuka-Eki Kitaguchi *Toyoko Inn Yamanote Line Otsuka Station Kitaguchi *Railway stations in Tokyo (this includes Tokyo Metro, JR and other lines): **Akihabara (Tokyo Subway, JR and Tsukuba Express) **Ueno (Tokyo Subway and JR) **Tokyo **Omotesando (Tokyo Metro) **Ebisu (Tokyo Metro and JR) **Shinagawa (except those serving the Shinkansen tracks) **Ginza (Tokyo Metro Marunouchi Line) Kanagawa *Yokohama Landmark Tower (1993)Was once the fastest elevator in the world from 1993 to 2004. *Yokohama Grand InterContinental Hotel *Yodobashi Camera Yokohama *Sogo Department Store Yokohama *Ramen Museum Shin-Yokohama *Queen's Square Yokohama *Yokohama Media Tower *Yokohama Marine Tower *Mizonokuchi Station, Kawasaki (Tokyu Corporation) *Kawasaki Le Front *Togendai Station and Port, Hakone Chiba * Narita International Airport Terminal 2 (1992) * Keisei Narita Airport Terminal 2 Station *Hotel New Otani Makuhari Saitama * The Railway Museum Chūbu Region Toyama * Unazuki Suginoi Hotel, Kurobe * Toyama Station, Toyama (Shinkansen tracks) * Kurobe-Unazukionsen Station, Toyama (Shinkansen tracks) *Sunship Toyama Nagano * Tokyu Harvest Club Karuizawa * EON Sakudaira *Hakuba Cortina Resort Villa Aichi * JR Central Towers Nagoya * Nagoya Airport International Terminal * Nagoya Station * Central Japan International Terminal (CJIA/Centrair) * Sanno-Onsen Kitanoyu, Nagoya * Nagoya Grand Bowl * Otake Parking, Nagoya * Yoshizuya Nagoya Meisei Shops * Maruzen Building, Nagoya * Taiho Meiekiminami Shops, Nagoya *Aichi Arts Center, Nagoya *Higashiyama Sky Tower, Nagoya * Apita Kisogawa, Ichinomiya * Inazawa Station * Hotel Route Inn Grantia Komaki Shizuoka * Kakegawa Station * Iwata City Hall * Iwata City Culture Promotion Center * Iwata Station * Witasu 138 Kakegawa * Kakegawa Municipal Central Library Kansai Region Osaka *Umeda Hankyu Offices TowerContains elevators which can carry up to 80 persons, and the largest elevator to date in Japan. Mitsubishi Electric installs elevators to carry 80, possibly the world's largest *Kansai International Airport (1994) *Osaka Maritime Museum *Umeda Hanshin 2 *Namba Marui *Namba City *Namba Parks *OAP Towers *Abeno Harukas Kintetsu Department Store (Tower Building) *Honmachi Station (Midosuji Line) *Senba Center Building *Daimaru Shinsaibashi *Daimaru Umeda *Hilton Plaza West, Umeda *Bic Camera Namba *Asia Pacific Trade Cente *Big Step Osaka *Hep Five Osaka Hyōgo * Piole Shopping Centre, Himeji * Sannomiya Terminal Hotel, Kobe Kyoto * Kyoto Avanti * NK Building - Ishiyama Station * Reiah Hotel Otsu Ishiyama (1980, modernized) Shiga * Kazenomachi Building, Nagahama * Al-Plaza Kusatsu Shopping Centre * Action Kusatsu * Green Park Santo Kamoikesou, Maibara Others * Kansai Electric Power Plant Chūgoku Region Okayama * NTT Okayama Kyushu Region Fukuoka * Canal City Hakata (Business Center Building) * Hakata Station Malaysia Kuala Lumpur *Berjaya Times Square *Sungei Wang Plaza *Federal Hotel Bukit Bintang *Sky Hotel Bukit Bintang *Park Royal Hotel Kuala Lumpur Selangor *Kuala Lumpur International Airport, Sepang (1998) *IKEA Damansara, Mutiara Damansara, Petaling Jaya *Ikano Power Centre, Petaling Jaya *Centrepoint, Bandar Utama, Petaling Jaya Kota Kinabalu *Kota Kinabalu International Airport *Wawasan Plaza *Le Meridien Kota Kinabalu *Promenade Serviced Apartments Penang *KOMTAR, George Town *Gurney Plaza, George Town *G Hotel Penang *Wayton Court Others *Best Western i-City, Shah Alam *Tropical Inn, Johor Bahru Mexico *Westin Resort and Spa, Puerto Vallarta *Westin Raintree Vacation Club, Puerto Vallarta *Mayan Palace, Puerto Vallata *Galerias Vallarta, Puerto Vallarta *Flamingo Resort, Cancun *NH Krystal, Ixtapa *Hotel Fonton, Ixtapa *City Express Hotels, La Paz *Plaza Portales, Ciudad Juarez Netherlands *ING House, Amsterdam *Kalvertoren, Amsterdam *Victoria Hotel, Amsterdam *Schiphol International Airport, Amsterdam *Central Station, Amsterdam *Royal Dutch Mauritshuis, The Hague Philippines *Galleria Corporate Center, Ortigas Center, Quezon City * Fairview Terraces, Quezon City * Solaire Resort & Casino, Paranaque * Cuarto Hotel Cebu City Singapore East Region *Changi Airport Terminal 2 *Singapore Expo Convention & Exhibition Centre Central Region *Suntec City Mall (1994) *Suntec Tower One-Five (1994) *Singapore International Convention & Exhibition Centre (1994) *Marina Square (1986, replaced in 2006) *Pan Pacific Singapore (1986, modernized by 9G Elevator) *Marina Mandarin Singapore (1987, modernized) *Singapore Flyer (2007) *Carlton Hotel Singapore *Shaw Towers *Textile Centre *Sultan Plaza *Ocean Financial Centre (2011) *Hotel Miramar *Peninsula Excelsior Hotel *Yue Wha Building, Chinatown *Bukit Timah Plaza (1970s) *The Equatorial *Goldhill Plaza *United Square *Velocity@Novena Square (2000) *York Hotel, Scotts Road (1978, modernized) *Paragon Shopping Mall, Orchard Road (1998) *Mandarin Orchard Hotel (1971 and 1973, modernized) *Orchard Point *Concorde Hotel & Shopping Arcade (1983) *Pomo *Singapore National Eye Centre *Surbana One *Singapore Post Centre North Region *Northpoint, Yishun North East Region *Kovan Residences (2010) *Sengkang and Punggol LRT stations West Region *West Mall, Bukit Batok Housing and Development Board (HDB) *Block 62, 79A-D, 121, 145-147 Toa Payoh HDB *Block 19 Cantonment Road HDB *Block 135, 178, 183 Taman Jurong HDB *Block 31 Eunos HDB *Block 215A Bedok Multi Storey Car Park HDB *Block 134, 135, 239, 288D Jurong East HDB *Block 2 Holland Village HDB *Block 451 Clementi HDB *Block 816 Lavendar HDB *Block 1 Dover HDB *Block 330 Serangoon HDB *Block 700A Ang Mo Kio HDB *Block 6A Woodlands Centre HDB *Bishan North Shopping Mall (Block 282) Thailand Bangkok Central Bangkok * C.P. Tower 3 * Prince Palace Hotel * Chaophya Park Hotel * CentralPlaza Grand Rama 9 (Robinson Dept.Store) * CS Tower * Golden Tulip Sovereign Hotel Bangkok * Rajavithi Hospital * Ramathibodi Hospital * Thammasat University (Tha Prachan) ** Faculty of Liberal Arts ** Faculty of Economics * ChinaWorld * Shanghai Mansion Boutique Hotel * Paholyothin Place * Happy Gift Sampeng * L Building * Big C Supercenter Sapan Kwai * The Old Siam Plaza * Wat Traimit * Platinum Fashion Mall * Bobae Tower * AVANI Atrium Bangkok (Carpark elevators) * Muangthai Phatra Complex * The Palazzo Bangkok * HIP Hotel Bangkok Ratchada * The Emerald Hotel Bangkok (Emerald Tower elevators) * Royal Hotel * Dang Derm Hotel * Navalai River Resort * Riva Surya Bangkok * The Scene Town in Town * One@Bobae * Phyathai Building * Chaophaya Jewelry Building * KSL Tower North Bangkok * CentaraGrand at Central Plaza Lardprao * CentralPlaza Lardprao (Tower elevators) * SCB Park Plaza * CentralPlaza Ramindra East Bangkok * The Promenade * King Mongkut's Institute of Technology Ladkrabang ** Faculty of Engineering * Paradise Park (1994, Tokyu Dept. Store) * Fashion Island (Big C) * Synphaet General Hospital (Building 2 and 3) South Bangkok *MahaNakhon (2016) *MahaNakhon Cube (2015) *Sheraton Grande Sukhumvit *Terminal 21 Asoke Station *Q House Lumpini *Q House Ploenchit *Q House Sathorn *Q House Asoke *Q House Convent *Grande Centre Point Terminal 21 *Grande Centre Point Ploenchit *Grande Centre Point Ratchadamri *Centre Point Silom *Siam Paragon *Siam Center *Siam Car Park *Siam Discovery *The St. Regis Bangkok *InterContinental Bangkok *Holiday Inn Bangkok *Pullman Bangkok Hotel G *Amari Boulevard Bangkok *Shangri-La Hotel Bangkok *The Landmark Bangkok *Mahatun Plaza *Marvel Hotel Bangkok (Formerly Grand Mercure Park Avenue) *Jewelry Trade Center/Bangkok Fashion Outlet/The Silom Galleria *BIS Building (Phase 2 and 3) *CentralPlaza Rama 3 *BB BuildingModernized from Toshiba Elevators.BB Building, Bangkok - Mitsubishi DOAS Traction Elevators 『Legend of Yataro』 *Wittayakit Building *Chamchuri Square *Central Embassy (2014) *CentralPlaza Bangna *Central City Tower *Paso Tower *Chulalongkorn University **Mahamakut Building **Faculty of Political Science **Faculty of Dentistry **Faculty of Engineering ***Electrical Engineering Building ***100th Year Engineering Building *ITF Silom Palace *United Center *Central Silom Tower *Sathorn Nakorn Tower *Erawan BangkokReplaced to ThyssenKrupp elevator in 2015. *Exchange Tower *Bangkok City Tower *Abdulrahim Place *I'm Park *President Tower *Verasu Building *S Sukhumvit Suites Hotel *Bangkok Bank Head Office Silom *The Portico *Lerdsin Hospital **33 Years Anniversary Building *Hotel Indigo Bangkok (2015) *Gems Tower *Empire Tower *UBC II Building *S31 Sukhumvit Hotel *Hotel Mermaid Bangkok *Thammalert Building *Kingston Suites *Citrus 13 Bangkok *The Ambassador Hotel Bangkok *President Palace Hotel *The Aetas Lumpini *Thai Wah Tower *Sethiwan Tower *Rutnin Eye Hospital *Golden Land Building *Swissotel Nai Lert Park Bangkok *Golden Tulip Mandison Suites *Park Plaza Bangkok Soi 18 *Windsor Suites Hotel Bangkok *Grand Sukhumvit Hotel Bangkok *Phachara Suites Sukhumvit *Dawin Nana Hotel Bangkok *Ploenchit Center *JW Marriott Bangkok *Majestic Grande Hotel *Wall Street Tower *Kasemkij Building *Bangkok Christian Hospital **Moh Bradley Building **Anek Prasong (Multi Purpose) Building *Bumrungrad International Hospital (Clinic Building) *Best Western Premier Sukhumvit *Grace Hotel *Royal Benja Hotel Bangkok *Fortuna Hotel *Sindhorn Building (Tower 1) *Cape House Hotel and Serviced Apartment *Future Mart *Sukhumvit Hospital North Thonburi * CentralPlaza Pinklao * Siriraj Hospital ** 84th Anniversary Building (West and Northwest wing) ** Her Majesty Cardiac Center Building ** HRH. Princess Mahachakri Building * The Paseo Park (Carpark) * Big C Supercenter Dao Kanong * Robinson Ladya * SPD Building * KX Building * Thonburi Hospital South Thonburi * King Mongkut's University of Technology Thonguri (KMUTT) Bangkuntien Campus ** School of Architecture and Design * Phyathai 3 Hospital * Park Village Rama II * Petchkasem 2 Hospital Central Region Nonthaburi * The Trust Condo Ngamwongwan, Nonthaburi * CentralPlaza Chaengwattana, Nonthaburi (Central Dept. Store) * Best Western Plus Wanda Grand Hotel, Nonthaburi Samut Prakarn * Mega Bangna, Samut Prakarn (Robinson Dept. Store) * Convenient Grand Hotel Suvarnabhumi Bangkok, Samut Prakarn * Oakwood Residence Garden Towers Bangna, Samut Prakarn * Bangna Towers, Samut Prakarn * Sikarin Hospital, Samut Prakarn (Building 2 and 3) Other cities * Porto Chino, Samut Sakhon * Central Place Hotel, Samut Sakhon * Grand Pacific Sovereign Resort & Spa, Cha-am, Petchaburi * Chaisaeng Palace Hotel, Singburi * Royal Pavilion Hua Hin, Prachuab Khiri Khan * Kantary Hotel Ayutthaya, Ayutthaya North Region Chiangmai * Maejo University, Chiangmai * Chiangmai Orchid Hotel Chiangrai * CentralPlaza Chiangrai (Robinson dept.store) * Wiang Inn Hotel, Chiangrai * Le Patta Hotel, Chiangrai Northeast Region Udonthani * CentralPlaza Udonthani (Robinson dept.store) * Centara Hotel & Convention Centre Udonthani * Prajaksilapakom Hospital, Udonthani * The Pannarai Hotel, Udonthani * UD Town, Udonthani * Lumpini Place UD-Porsi, Udonthani Other cities * CentralPlaza Khonkaen (Robinson dept.store and service elevators) * The River Hotel Nakhonpanom * Terminal 21 Korat, Nakhon Ratchasrima East Region Chonburi Pattaya * Royal Garden Plaza, Pattaya, Chonburi * CentralFestival Pattaya Beach, Chonburi * Hilton Pattaya, Chonburi (Entrance elevators) * Bella Villa Cabana Pattaya, Chonburi * Pattaya Park Tower, Chonburi * The Ambassador City Jomtien Pattaya, Chonburi (Tower Wing)Modernized from Express elevators in 2015. * Hotel Baraquda Pattaya, Chonburi * Cape Dara Resort Pattaya, Chonburi * Terminal 21 Pattaya, Chonburi Other district * CentralPlaza Chonburi * Nanachart Bangsaen Hotel, Chonburi * AEON Sriracha Shopping Center, Chonburi South Region Krabi * City Hotel, Krabi * Aonang Cliff Beach Resort, Krabi Other cities * Florida Hotel, Hatyai, Songkhla * CentralFestival Phuket Transit stations * MRT Blue Line (2004) * MRT Purple Line (2015) Taiwan *Taipei Taioyuan Airport, Taipei *Core Pacific City, Taipei *The Ambassador Hotel Hsinchu, Taipei *Kaoshiung 88 Tower, Kaohshiung United Arab Emirates Dubai Emirate (city) *Burj-Al-Arab Hotel (1999) *Dubai International Airport *Dubai Metro *Emirates Tower *Al-Bahar Souk (2007) *Madinat Jumeirah Souk (2003) *Residences at MotorCity (2007) *Mercato Mall (2002) *Atlantis The Palm Hotel (Palm Jumeirah, 2008) *Novotel World Trade Center Hotel (1999) *WTC Dubai & Conference Centre (1999) *Al Ghurair Dubai Abu Dhabi Emirate *Abu Dhabi Trade Centre *Ferrari World, Yas Island (2010) United States California San Fransisco *San Fransisco Shopping Centre *Westfield San Fransisco Centre (1993) *Four Seasons Hotel (2005) *Four Seasons Residences (2005) *W Hotel San Fransisco (2001) *5th & Mission Garage *Hotel Nikko San Fransisco (1987) *NikeTown San Fransisco (1998) *Levi's Flagship Store San Fransisco (2000: Now Demolished) *St. Regis Hotel (2005) *555 Mission Street (2010) *One Rincon Hill Condominiums (2005) *Omni Hotel (2005) *Hotel Monaco Los Angeles *Apex Luxury Condominiums (2010) *8th and Hope Luxury Condominiums (2014) *WaterMarke Tower Condominiums (2010) *Ritz Carlton Hotel Los Angeles (2010) *JW Marriott LA Live (2010) *Grand Central Market (2005) *7th and Fig (1992) *Vermont/Santa Monica Station (1998) *Wilshire/Western Station (1998) *Loews Holywood Hotel (2002) San Diego *Irvine Company One America Plaza (1992) *San Diego Bayfront Hilton (2010) *Omni Hotel (2005) *Union Bank of California Tower (modernized in 1997) *Sony Inc., Rancho Bernardo (2010) *One America Plaza (1992) *Museum of Contemporary Art Downtown (1992) *Qualcomm Building N and WT (2005, 2008) *BMW Dealership (2005) *Westview High School (2003) *Marriott Residence Inn Downtown/Gaslamp (2010) *Electra Residential Tower (2010) *Strata Luxury Condominiums (2010) *330 Lewis Street (4th and Lewis Medical Building) (1997) *Columbia Garage (2005) *Hilton Bayfront (2010) San Jose *Fairmont Plaza (1989) Hollywood *Loews Hollywood Hotel (2002) *The Universal Studios Parking Deck (Curious George section) (2002) Beverly Hills *Sofitel Beverly Hills (1992) *345 Beverly Hills Parking Garage (1998) *Constellation Place (2003) *Cedars-Sinai Hospital East Tower (2012) La Jolla *Ximed Medical Center (1997) *Aventine Office Tower (1992) *Hyatt Regency (1991) Malibu *3939 Cross Creek Road (2010) *Getty Villa Museum (2005) Others *Topanga Parking Garage at Westfield Topanga, Canoga Park *Nordstroms Irvine Spectrum, Orange County (2010) *South Coast Plaza, Costa Mesa (2010) *Hotel Kabuki, Japantown *Nordstrom Arden Fair Mall, Sacramento (1989) *Cupertino City Towers, Cupertino (1989) *Hyatt Regency Huntington Beach (2005) *Park Hyatt Aviara Resort, Carlsbad (1998) *St. Regis Monarch Beach Resort, Dana Point (2002) *Soka University of America, Lake Forest (2005) *DoubleTree by Hilton Hotel, Norwalk (mod 1992) *Courtyard by Marriott Hotel, Irvine (2015) *3161 Michelson Drive, Irvine (2010) *Terranea Resort, Rancho Palos Verdes (2010) *Howard Hughes Center South Parking Structure (2005) *Embassy Suites by Hilton Hotel, Glendale (2010) *Hyatt Regency Resort, Valencia (1999) *Four Seasons Westlake Village, Thousand Oaks (2007) Illinois *550 W Jackson, Chicago *Museum Park at Central Station, Chicagohttp://www.mitsubishielevator.com/gallery/ Nevada *The Forum Shops at Caesars, Las VegasSpiral escalators. *Caesar's Palace Hotel, Las Vegas Hawaii *Sheraton Waikiki, Honolulu *Moana Surfrider Hotel Waikiki, Honolulu *King Kalakaua Center Parking, Honolulu *NikeTown, Waikiki United Kingdom *100VE, London *East Village, Stratford, London (2011) *ExCeL London (2000) *2 Moore Place, London *Hilton London Canary Wharf, London *Canada Place Mall, Canary Wharf, London *Four Seasons Hotel, Park Lane, London *Landmark Tower, Canary Wharf, London *40 Bank Street, Canary Wharf, London *The Tower at One St. George Wharf, London *Goldsmiths University, New Cross, London *88 Wood Street, London *John Lewis - Trafford Centre, Manchester Vietnam Ho Chi Minh City *Tan Son Nhat International Airport (2007) *Sheraton Saigon Tower (1998) *Rex Hotel *Thuong Xa Tax (Saigon Trade Center) *Vincom Center B Office and Apartment Building *CT Plaza Other countries *Munkedamsveien 35, Oslo, Norway *Byporten Shopping Center, Oslo, Norway (1998) *Scandic Hotel Byporten, Oslo, Norway (1998) *Oslo Railway Station, Norway *Vancouver School Board Building, Vancouver B.C., Canada *Klalit HMO, Feirberg Street, Holon, Israel *Meridien Galleria, Egypt *Hilton Buenos Aires, Argentina Notes and references Mitsubishi